cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Blade Runners
The Blade Runners is a professional wrestling Tag Team performing in different CAW promotions like DCA, IPW and WEDF NXT, composed of Gage Grayson and Tyler King, was formed on December 23rd, 2013. DCA On December 23rd, 2013 the Blade Runners was confirmed to be a part of the tournament to crown the first ever DCA Tag Team Champions. They ended up making it to the final round at DCA Redemption, facing off again D.N. Allen and Travis Brookside for the vacant tag team titles. At DCA Redemption, Tyler King "walked out" on Gage Grayson early on in the Tag Team Championship match, but it was only a setup for Gage to lay down for D.N. Allen, giving The Change the DCA Tag Team Championship, and marking The Bladerunners' alliance with The Change. Later, it would be explained that The Change paid off The Bladerunners so they would throw the match. A few weeks later, it would be announced that due to contact disputes with Travis Brookside and D.N. Allen regarding a tour in japan, the DCA Tag Team Championships would be vacated and awarded to The Bladerunners. IPW During February 2013, King managed to get a contract with IPW and a spot in its Road to Glory Tournament. In the first stage of said tournament, King competed in a battle royal to earn a few points, and managed to do fairly well in the Battle Royal, but ended up being eliminated. The next week, King would successfully earn 3 points teaming with Louden Styles against John Blackrose. However, in stage 3, King would lose his match, meaning he will compete for the IPW Legendary Championship! During the first Legendary Championship battle royal, King would lose to the eventual winner, Evan O'Shea. On April 13th, 2014, both King and Grayson who made his debut with IPW were participant in a battle royal to determine the #1 Contender to the Legendary Championship. Gage was eliminated by the eventual winner of the match, Tony Vegas and King made it to the final three, before being shockingly eliminated by Inspector Shetty. The match would eventually be won by the debuting Tony Vegas. Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation Gage Grayson's Commentating/Booking Career Before wrestling in NXT Grayson was a commentator for WEDF by getting in touch with Frank Dawg. Gage slipped out of the circuit, and wasn't seen again until an Episode of WEDF Smackdown earlier 2012. People were surprised by Gage's new attitude, always supporting heel wrestlers. He would always back up people he felt were REAL wrestlers, the likes 'of Kurt Angle, Division 1 (Dolph Ziggler & Jack Swagger) and Alberto Del Rio. Even from the onset of his Commentary Career he backed the "Wrestling God" JBL. Even in his feud with Samoa Joe, Gage was in his corner, saying JBL was a "Real Patriot" and "Was keeping American jobs for Americans." Gage has been regarded as a top heel in WEDF. Having been able to gain praise from Oshujax and Frank Dawg. Gage has also been a mainstay in Wresting Heaven and WCW commentating CPV's such as "WCW Slamboree 3" as well as "WH: SummerSmash " and "Wrestling Heaven Bursting Point ". Gage is currently active booking and commentating in: EDF, AFW, WEDF , Wrestling Heaven, Battle PRO and NO-CW Gage instituted the name change of NO-CW , as well as named its yearly CPV lineup. On November 27th, at the Something CAWful award, Gage was nominated for three separate awards, the only of which he won was Commentator of the Year 2012. Receiving 6 of the 10 votes within a minute of the polls posting. NXT In May of 2015, Tyler King signed a contract to become a part of WEDF's burgeoning NXT brand. King, as a part of the Bladerunners with Gage Grayson, would quickly make his presence felt by declaring that they were the best tag team in WEDF, before even debuting on the active roster. Over the next few weeks, the Bladerunners would make their case, by demolishing the Otaku Book Club and defeating an active WEDF tag team, International Airstrike. For these efforts, the Bladerunners were rewarded an opportunity to become the first ever NXT Tag Team Champions at Arrival. The Bladerunners would emerge victorious after a hard fought battle with The Lucha Dragons at Arrival and become the first ever NXT Tag Team Champions. In Wrestling Double team finishing moves * Backbreaker hold (Grayson) / Diving elbow drop (King) combination Grayson finishing moves * Oathkeeper''' (Inverted front powerslam into a facebreaker knee smash) 2014 - Present * Grayson Lock I / Damage Gage (Tiger Bomb Transitioned into a Liontamer) 2012- Present (Adopted from the Grayson Family) * Grayson Lock IV (Bull's Angelito/PTO) 2016 - Present '''King finishing moves * Throne of Iron (Spicolli Driver) * Kimura Lock Entrance music * Vangelis - End Themes (The Bladerunners) * Cage - I am the King (King) * "Working Man" by Rush (Dec, 2013 - Present) Championships and Accomplishments: DCA * DCA Tag Team Championships (1x) New-NAW * New-NAW World Championship (1x) - King WTW * WTW Championship (1x) - King * WTW Television Championship (3x) (Current) '- Grayson (2) and King (1) * WTW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Grayson w/ Evan O'Shea * WEDF NXT * NXT Tag Team Championship (1x) '(Current) NESE * NESE Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) * NESE King of Duos (2016) Other Accomplishments * (Nominated) Best Booker * Most Underrated CAW of 2013 - Won - King * CAW to Look Out For in 2014 - Won - King * (Nominated) CAW to Watch Out For in 2013 - Grayson Category:DCA Wrestling Category:IPW Category:WEDF Category:Tag Team